Happy New Years!
by Pirate-chan
Summary: Hesper Bonnefoy is a young nation who was raised and mentored by Heracles Karpusi. It's New Year's Eve and the 2 are @ a party hosted by Alfred! Memories are brought up, and new love! This is my 1st Hetalia fic, so srry if it stinks!


A/N: Haowdy everyone! Happy New Year! Actually, it's because of that little saying that I wanted to write a New Year's celebration one shot or something! So, here goes nothing- and I mean it, I really have nothing, so I'll have to write several scenarios of different animes/shows until I come up with something of decent-ness!

(Again!) So! Here goes nothing!!!!

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Hetalia… if I did, I would've had the manga translated completely in to English rather than having to read it online…**_

« Mais, Francis! Je ne peux pas parler lui! Je juste peux pas!! » A young French woman said desperately.

« Pourquoi !? Me dire une bonne raison pourquoi vous ne peut pas aller parler à lui ! » The older French nation cocked an eyebrow at the girl, tempted to roll his eyes.

« Car... car.... Parce qu'il est occupé à parler aux Kiku ! » She cried, trying to find anyway of going over to talk to the person who held her heart with out any knowledge of it.

« Euh hein ! Et alors! Simplement aller là-bas et dire Bonjour et participer à leur conversation ! » Francis didn't bother to let the girl reply as he began pushing and dragging her over to the Grecian man who was now watching the duo with interest, his previous companion abandoning him to go converse with Ludwig, the German power.

"Hello Miss Hesper, Francis! Happy New Year's Eve!" The Grecian man said, receiving the young woman happily, wrapping an arm around her waist, causing her to blush. He let out a chuckle at the sight of her reddened face "How is my lovely Evening Star doing?" He asked, his mouth brushing against her ear, making her blush an even darker shade of red.

"Well Hessie, I will leave you in the more than capable hands of Heracles, and I'll check in on you in a little while!" Francis grinned like a madman with a devious plan (which is what he is), then winked at Hesper before walking off, probably to go find Seychelles or something.

"Well Miss Hesper, you have not answered my question yet; how are you doing, my sweet and beautiful Evening Star?" Heracles asked, repeating his earlier question, moving both of their bodies so that they were swaying in time with the music playing.

"I'm doing quite well Mr. Karpusi," she replied politely, her face now dusted with a rather cute shade of pink. "How about yourself, Sir?"

Heracles chuckled at the female's sense of formality when she was embarrassed before replying "Well, I was doing pretty well, but then I caught sight of you and just how drop-dead _gorgeous_ you look in this dress!"

Hesper's face immediately flared a violent shade of red that their mutual Spanish friend would describe as delicious tomato red. "Oh Heracles! Please let me be!" She said in a light tone "If you keep complimenting me like this, I will be spoiled rotten!"

This time the Grecian man let out a full laugh "Tsk tsk tsk! You are much too modest to ever be thought of as rotten, Hes!" The older nation then paused a moment from their conversation to dramatically dip the younger nation.

Upon pulling the poor girl back up to a standing position, Heracles spoke once again, but more thoughtfully this time "So Hes, how are you doing, really? I never get to see you anymore- not after you left me when you felt that you had learned enough to be able to stand on your own two feet and support your nation. I do miss you quite dearly…" he trailed off, lost in his thoughts for but a moment.

"Well, I have been rather busy… Small riots still occur on a regular basis, but they are becoming less and less powerful and damaging; and when I'm not working on the rebels or government, I'm either at one of the world meetings or at Francis's home" Hesper informed her former mentor of what was going on in her daily life since she had left his home to take control of her new-born nation.

Heracles nodded attentively, humming a short yet melodic measure that he once upon a time would sing to her when she was still very young and had troubles sleeping at night. His humming of their special tune brought Hesper back to her younger days…

"_H-h-hera?" A young Hesper stammered out, standing in the doorway of the Ancient Nation's bedroom._

"_Hmmm? Hes, what are doing up?" He yawned, rubbing his eye, glancing at his clock to check the time "oh my! It's 2 in the morning, my little Evening Star!" he exclaimed._

_Just as the young Hesper was going to reply, and bolt of lighting struck outside the window, followed by a loud rumble of thunder, speaking for her._

"_Ooohhh, you're afraid of the big bad thunder, aren't you?" he asked, sitting up fully to look at the little girl standing in his doorway in her little feetie pajamas._

"_y-y-yeah, and I think there is a monster in my closet…"she admitted to the man, rubbing her eyes out of tiredness, and trying to hid the fact that she had been crying "H-h-hera? C-can I sleep in h-here with you tonight? P-p-please?"_

_Heracles gave her a soft, fatherly smile before patting the bed next to him "Of course you can little one!"_

_Hesper's eyes sparkled gratefully at her sanction, her fatherly mentor before scrambling up and into his bed with him. _

_When she was all settled, curled up against his body, pushed the hair from her face and began to sing her a lullaby._

"_Aíde, aíde, kimísou, kórí mou_  
_K'eghó k'eghó ná soú kharíso tín_  
_Alexandra zákhari_  
_Ké to ké tó Misí ri rí zi_  
_Ke tín Konstantantinoúpoli_  
_Trís khrónous ná tín rízis." Heracles finished singing the very old, Greek lullaby to the little child, and glanced down at her to find that she was asleep. _

_Heracles grinned, kissing her on the forehead before settling down to fall once again into his world of dreams._

Hesper was pulled from her reverie when Heracles dipped her again. This time when he pulled her back up to a standing position, she had a big smile on her face, and she was giggling.

"I haven't heard that lullaby in such a long time!" She told him. He was smiling now too, for her own smile was just too contagious. "It must have been years since I have last heard it!"

"Oh really?!" Heracles replied, enthralled by the fact the beauty in his arms was smiling- because of something that he caused.

Hesper nodded her head vigorously "mmhhmm! Yup! And it's my most favorite lullaby too, because although French lullabies are sweet and dreamy, as are most oriental ones, that one specific lullaby has a special one in my heart. It's the lullaby you would sing to me when I was little and was afraid."

Heracles was quite for a moment, lost in thought. Hesper watched the man's face, the expression he had told her that he was reminiscing, just as she had been doing not even a minute ago. He was thinking of all the times he had sang that song to her, and of each time, one time stuck out prominently in his mind.

"_...Trís khrónous ná tín rízis," Heracles finished singing his lullaby for the young girl. _

_As he always did, he looked down at her to see if she was asleep like she normally was, but for some reason, this time, she was awake._

"_Hes? What are you doing still awake? Usually you fall fast asleep when I sing you the lullaby" he inquired of the little girl who was curled up against his body, trying to stay warm._

_She let out a big yawn before she replied, "I-I wanted to hear the whole thing… I've never been awake to hear the final line of the song before… and I wanted to ask you something." She shifted her gaze from the window on the wall behind her mentor to look up into his eyes._

"_What is it that you want to ask me, little one?" he prompted his young charge, curious as to what she wanted to ask of him._

"_H-hera? Will you stay with me forever?" she asked him in her little voice that was like a special tune for his ears "will you stay with me and protect me always?"_

_Heracles was about to say "yes, of course" when he took note of her expression. She was genuinely terrified that he wouldn't always to keep her safe and happy. The Grecian man was lost in contemplation; he found her request quite endearing, but was caught a little off guard by it._

_After thinking it through, he settled on a reply. "Yes, my little Evening Star. I promise to always be here with you. I promise that even when you find your bearings when you are older and move out, that I will still be here for you, ready to protect you from any and all dangers- from all of the evils that this world holds," he told her truthfully._

_She nodded, and yawned once more before curling back up against his chest and finally drifting off into her dreams, having been satisfied by his answer._

_Heracles spent the next hour awake, reflecting over her question. It was simple, harmless, yet it made the Nation step back for a moment and wonder. He wondered over how since she came into his life, everything had a new meaning, and new light to it. He thought of the future, of how she will someday move out and he will be on his own._

_This little nation made him think in a way he hadn't in centuries, and it was quite endearing to him._

"H-hera?" Hesper asked, pulling him out of his memories. He blinked a few times in surprise; it had a very long times since she had called him by his nickname.

"Yes, my dear Evening Star?" He said softly, unsure as to why he had felt a strange tingling sensation through out his body when she had caught his attention with her term of endearment.

"The ball in New York City is going to drop in 20 minutes…" she said shyly, informing him of the time.

He nodded in reply. "So Miss Hesper, what are your New Year resolutions?" he asked her conversationally.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I would like to get my nations government under control enough that the riots finally stop, and I hope to make my nation a little more welcoming to tourists and people who may wish to move there" she said with a sigh "How about yourself, Mr. Karpusi, what are your resolutions for this incoming year?"

"Well, I have decided that I want to spend more time with you," he said with a chuckle, Hesper's face being dusted with a rosy pink color, "and I had a couple other resolutions that I can not remember off the top of my head, but I wrote them down back at my house." Hesper nodded, her face returning to its original coloring.

At this point, the neither one could think of anything to say to the other, so they fell into a comfortable silence and continued dancing to the music.

After a couple minutes had come to pass, Hesper suddenly remembered a day, when she was a teenager that she and the Grecian man had spent in a field.

"Hera, do you remember that day when I was seventeen? That summer day we spent in the field?" she asked as a gentle and sweet smile spreading across her cheeks like a wild fire.

He thought for a second, before a smile of his own touched his lips "How could I forget? That was when you had told me that you wanted to start getting ready to lead your country on your own. You had taken me by surprise, but I had already known for a while that you were ready to take the responsibility upon your strong shoulders."

Hesper crinkled her nose, telling the man that she was slightly embarrassed but nonetheless was happy.

"Ten minutes 'till the new year" she informed him, pausing from their dialogue, before continuing "that day was a milestone in my life. It was the day when I felt like I hopped over the gorge of childhood and stepped into adulthood… it also marks the day when I started to feel differently about you…"

Heracles gave her and supportive smile, desiring to know how her opinion had changed of him.

She took a deep breath and carrying on "Up until that point, I had viewed you as my father, as my protector and hero. You were my world, and I clung to you for dear life… but from that day on, you have become so much more… You have become my guardian, my safe haven. You are my teacher, my best friend and confidant. But my heart just can't seem to accept this anymore… it wants more-no, I want more! You are my entity, my reason that I get out of bed each morning and pull myself to work. I do everything I do because I wish to catch your eye, for you to notice me!"

Taking a moment to allow what she has said soak into her companion's thoughts, she concluded that she has never felt more cliché in her whole life.

His mind was almost completely fizzled, though. Never would he have thought that she harbored the same passion, the same feelings that he housed within himself. He never could pinpoint the exact moment in time when his own heart's pulsations changed…

He had watched the young woman in his arms grow up from a sweet little girl to the strong, dynamic, and beautiful woman that she was today, and over the course of the years, he began to feel strong, different emotions for her. However, she at first had been to young to know, and then when she got older, he felt that she would never think the same way of him as he did her, so he just filed the sensations, the passions into the back of his mind.

"Hesper…you never needed to do anything extra to hold my attention, for you already had it. You have held my heart in your hands ever since the first day I laid my eyes upon your adorable face. Of course, my feelings of love where different then, but they have evolved as I watched you grow from that sweet little cherub girl, to the gorgeous and compelling woman that you are today," he said to her in a soft tone.

"You always have and always will have me wrapped tightly around your finger," he told her, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Hesper's eyes sparkled as she peered into Heracles's eyes, before pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you, Heracles Karpusi" she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Hesper Bonnefoy," he whispered back.

The duo parted from their embrace and looked at the big TV screen that was in the center of the room, watching as the count down began, and the giant glass ball Alfred's New York City began it's descent.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!!" Everyone in the room counted down, cheers erupting through out the place as they reached one.

The two new lovers looked back to each other, huge grins plastered upon their faces.

"Happy New Years, Hriso mou" Heracles said, kissing the tip of the younger nation's nose.

"Happy New Years, Mon Minou" Hesper declared, before capturing his lips with her own in not only their first kiss as lovers, but as a first kiss to start off the new year.

A/N: So, I had finally decided to use Hetalia for my basis!

Just so you know, Hesper is a Greek name meaning Evening Star, and she is somewhat the younger sister of Francis (hence her last name being Bonnefoy.)

Hesper is an OC character that I have created. I decided that she is a mix of Greek, French, and just now, Italian culture. The island that Italy's "boot" is kicking, the Italian island and French islands just off the shores of France and Italy would be Hesper's nation. She was the product of a war between Italy, France and Greece…

Trust me, this really is the best I could do… I started writing this at like, 1:30 am last night! So please cut me some slack here!

BTW, this may just be the fastest story I have ever written! (and also the first piece of Hetalia fanfiction I have ever written!)

Translations:

« Mais, Francis! Je ne peux pas parler lui! Je juste peux pas!! »

means

"But Francis ! I can't talk to him! I just can't!"

« Pourquoi !? Me dire une bonne raison pourquoi vous ne peut pas aller parler à lui ! »

means

"Why!? Give me one good reason why you can't go talk to him!"

« Car... car.... Parce qu'il est occupé à parler aux Kiku ! »

means

"Because… because… Because he is busy talking to Kiku!"

« Euh hein ! Et alors! Simplement aller là-bas et dire Bonjour et participer à leur conversation ! »

means

"Uh huh! So what! Just go over there and say hello and participate in their conversation!"

and the nicknames Hesper and Heracles used in the end :

Hriso mou is a Greek nickname meaning "My golden one/my dear"

Mon Minou is French for "My kitty"

Comments = love, my dearies!


End file.
